The present invention relates generally to electric toothbrushes. More particularly, it relates to an improved battery powered toothbrush.
The benefits of brushing one""s teeth using motorized toothbrushes are well known, and motorized movement in toothbrushes has been the subject of much recent innovation and design activity. Also, the commercial market has seen the introduction, over the last several years, of many different types of motorized toothbrushes. However, an examination of the available technology shows a tendency toward increasingly complex, expensive, and non-commercially feasible methods of achieving motorized motions in the bristles and heads of toothbrushes to aid in more effectively cleaning one""s teeth.
The commercial marketplace has become divided into two price markets. On the higher priced end are some of these more complex motorized toothbrushes that provide various motions to the bristles and brush head. The lower end of the market has become the province of very simple motorized toothbrushes that only vibrate through the use of an offset weight attached to the motor shafts and which provide very little true additional cleaning benefit with their use, since no vigorous motion is transmitted to the cleaning surface of the brush. The vibrations are also very uncomfortable to the hand and act as a disincentive to brush one""s teeth for an adequate time.
Numerous electric toothbrushes have been developed over the years. Some known devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,070,567; 5,186,627; 5,274,870; 5,341,534; 5,378,153; and 5,732,433. The intention of the present invention is to provide a low cost, effective, ergonomically correct, motorized toothbrush wherein the brush includes both a moving circular brush portion and a fixed brush portion. Accordingly it has been considered desirable to develop a new and improved electric toothbrush which would overcome the foregoing difficulties and others while providing better and more advantageous overall results.
The present invention relates to an electric toothbrush.
More specifically, the electric toothbrush is used in personal hygiene to clean one""s teeth and gums using a motorized movement.
In a first preferred embodiment, the electric toothbrush includes an elongated body portion, a brush head attached to a first end of the elongated body portion, a handle attached to a second end of the elongated body portion, and an angled shaft between the brush head and the handle.
The brush head includes a longitudinal axis, a circular or moving portion and a static portion. The circular portion rotates, swivels, gyrates, oscillates or reciprocates about an axis normal to the longitudinal axis of the brush head and is incorporated into the larger brush head. The static portion includes static bristles located on opposite sides of the circular portion. The stiff bristles of the circular portion can De slightly recessed in height from the static bristles. This particular arrangement allows for the circular portion to include stiff bristles which will aid in the deep cleaning and plaque removal process, while the stationary bristles would typically consist of softer bristles, so as not to damage the gums.
The brush head has a more traditional larger brush head shape which permits the user to brush his teeth in the typical manner of an up and down fashion, while a motorized moving portion of the brush head cleans more effectively. The design of the brush head allows for inexpensive manufacture and brings effective motorized toothbrushes within the financial reach of a larger portion of the population.
The angled shaft provides an ergonomic benefit that has not been utilized on a motorized toothbrush. The angle is well known for its ergonomic benefit in permitting easier access into the back recesses of the mouth while still contacting the tooth surface.
The elongated body portion includes a hollow portion. The toothbrush is further comprised of a motor within the hollow portion of the elongated body portion. The motor is operably connected to the moving portion of the brush head for rotating, oscillating or reciprocating the movable bristles on the head. The motor has a longitudinal axis which is coaxial with a longitudinal axis of the elongated body portion.
The hollow portion further includes a simplified gear assembly. The gearing may comprise any of several embodiments. In one embodiment, the gear assembly includes a worm gear, two step gears and a shaft. The motor is operatively connected to the worm gear. The step gears are operatively connected to the worm gear and to each other. The gear assembly delivers sufficient torque and speed, while preserving battery longevity. The first step gear permits a second matching step gear to be offset with respect to a longitudinal axis of the elongated body portion and placed at the desired angle so that the shaft itself can still be straight, thus losing no power or torque through the added friction of a flexible shaft. The shaft is operatively connected at a first end to the offset step gear and at a second end to the moving portion of the brush head.
The body further includes a switch to allow operation of the unit. The switch includes an actuator button and a metal contact. The switch is manually depressed by pressing a molded actuator button down, which presses against a metal contact, completing the circuit, as in a conventional momentary switch. The switch allows continuous operation, through a ramp design, by depressing and sliding the actuator button forward as in a conventional continuous switch. The forward motion, combined with the molded in ramp, causes the actuator button to move downward, pressing against the metal contact, and completing the circuit. By combining these two functions in one switch, the consumer can try the unit and see its operation prior to purchase, and still operate it continuously once out of the package.
The electric toothbrush can further include a battery located within the hollow portion of the elongated body portion. A slidable, snap-on cover is depressed then released from the end of the handle and opens to expose the hollow portion. The battery is then inserted and then the cover is slid into position and snapped into place.
In a second preferred embodiment, the electric toothbrush includes an elongated body portion, a brush head attached to a first end of the elongated body portion, a handle attached to a second end of the elongated body portion, and an angled shaft between the brush head and the handle.
The brush head includes a longitudinal axis, a circular or moving portion, a static portion, a first end and a second end. The first end of the head is located adjacent the first end of the elongated body portion, and the second end is located opposite the first end. The static portion is located at the first end or second end of the head. The circular portion is then located at the opposite end of the head. The moving portion can rotate, swivel, gyrate, oscillate or reciprocate about an axis approximately normal to the longitudinal axis of the brush head and is incorporated into the larger brush head. The circular portion is preferably located at the second end of the brush head to facilitate easier access and cleaning of the back of the user""s mouth. The static bristles are located adjacent the circular portion. This particular arrangement allows for the circular portion to include stiff bristles which will aid in the deep cleaning and plaque removal process further in the back of the user""s mouth, while the stationary bristles would typically consist of a softer bristle, so as not to damage the gums.
In a third preferred embodiment, the electric toothbrush includes an elongated body portion having opposed first and second ends, a hollow portion and a longitudinal axis, and a head attached to the first end of the elongated body portion. A handle is attached to the second end of the elongated body portion.
An angled shaft is located between the head and the handle. The toothbrush further includes a motor located within the hollow portion of the elongated body portion.
A plurality of gears are located in the hollow portion. The plurality of gears comprises a first gear and a second gear. The motor is connected to the first gear, and the first gear is connected to the second gear.
The toothbrush also includes three swivel arms. The first swivel arm is pivotably connected to one of the gears. The first and second swivel arms are pivotably connected to each other.
A shaft is operatively connected to one of the pair of swivel arms at a shaft first end and operatively connected to the third swivel arm at a shaft second end. The shaft is located within the angled shaft.
The head can further comprise a moving portion and a static portion. The moving portion and the static portion are located adjacent each other. The third swivel arm is connected to the moving portion. The moving portion further comprises a disk which is connected to the third swivel arm.
The moving portion can be located adjacent a first end of the head and the static portion is located adjacent a second end of the head. Alternately, the static portion is located adjacent the first end of the head and the moving portion is located adjacent the second end of the head. The moving portion can also be located at a center of the head with the static portion located on opposite sides of the head.
The shaft moves in a back and forth manner along the longitudinal axis of the elongated body portion.
The first gear rotates about the longitudinal axis and the second gear rotates about an axis normal to the longitudinal axis.
The swivel arms move in a back and forth manner along the longitudinal axis of the elongated body portion.
The moving portion can rotate or oscillate about an axis normal to the longitudinal axis of the head.
Alternately, the moving portion can move in a back and forth manner along the longitudinal axis of the head.
A switch is operably connected to the motor. The switch is depressed to provide momentary operation of the toothbrush and is depressed and slid in a slot in the elongated body portion to provide continuous operation of the toothbrush.
One advantage of the present invention is the provision of an electric toothbrush with a brush head with a traditional larger brush head shape to permit the user to brush teeth in an up and down fashion.
Another advantage of the present invention is the provision of an electric toothbrush which is inexpensive and easy to manufacture.
Another advantage of the present invention is the provision of an electric toothbrush with an angled shaft to permit easier access to the back of the user""s mouth.
Still another advantage of the present invention is the provision of an electric toothbrush with a static portion and a circular or moving portion that rotates, swivels, oscillates or reciprocates.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is the provision of a circular portion that rotates or reciprocates or swivels or oscillates which is positioned at the end of the brush head to facilitate easier access to the back of the user""s mouth.
Yet still another advantage of the present invention is the provision of an electric toothbrush with a switch which allows momentary operation or continuous operation of the toothbrush.
Another advantage of the present invention is the provision of an electric toothbrush with swivel arms which provide a simplified mechanism for rotating or oscillating the moving brush head.
Still other advantages and benefits of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading and understanding of the following detailed description.